Yuka Ogawa
Yuka Ogawa is an intern at Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. Her boss is Katsuhiro Kitano and he is the one who first introduced her to Chirin and Project Tadpole when she was an orderly at Chou Mori Institution. Appearance and Personality Appearance Yuka has dark blue hair and brown eyes. In her first appearance, she wore a thick black coat and a matching hat. During her classes or work, Yuka ties back her hair into a ponytail. Personality It is implied that Yuka used to be innocent until she gave Chirin her first injection under the direction of her boss, Katsuhiro Kitano in Chou Mori Institution. When it comes to school or work, she goes into serious mode and will tune out everything around her until her tasks are complete. She can't stand when her classmates goof around during the hands-on assignments in her class. Yuka is determined to improve her skills so that she can participate in more experiments in Project Tadpole in hopes of operating on Chirin again. She will even remind celibate while studying for exams until they are complete. Back Story Yuka comes from a family of doctors. Her dad wanted her two older brothers to follow the tradition while his daughter be a housewife. However, his sons didn't care and left home to do what they wanted. (One of them did come home, but he still did what he wanted to do.) So, the duty of carrying on the profession of being a doctor fell on her. Yuka used to be an orderly at Chou Mori Institution because she needed money to get into med school and pay for the entrance exam. Kitano pushed her into Project Tadpole when he first introduced her to Chirin and made her give him an injection. From that first taste of corruption, she wanted more. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Yuka first makes her appearance in a video clip on one of Mikado's memory disks that was in the box. Kitano introduced her to Chirin and made her give him an injection to the patient. At first, she is hesitant and reluctant to go against the "do not harm" principle. But, Kitano pushes her into it. After she injects Chirin, the thrill of the Tadole Project overtakes her. She is seen in another chasing away a coworker from molesting Chirin and again in a flashback checking Chirin's vitals. In the season finale, Yuka tracks down Mikado at his apartment and reveals that he in fact is Chirin. As she breaks the truth to him, she finds herself in the throes of ecstasy as she remembers all of the experiments she did on Mikado's body. She even went as far as spending the night in a local internet cafe to meet him. When Mikado denies her accusations, Yuka pulls out a bottle of Mnemosyne and sprays it. Once Mikado gets his memories back, she tells him that Project Tadpole is coming back and they have just started. Masaomi pushes her off of Mikado and throws her out. Yuka leaves and says that she will be back for Mikado. Deep Blue Wonderland Yuka has started her spring semester in her medic school. She attends her first day of classes and has her professors fill out a form about her working while she's taking classes. Yuka talks about herself and attends a branch meeting with Yayoi, Roc, and Rumi about the next step in Project Tadpole. She and the other interns kick start the for new experiment in the Tadpole Project. Later, Yayoi drafts her to help introduce Chirin/Mikado to Rumi via short film. Afterwards, they fill that excitement again. Wonderland Chaos When the interns are given the tasks to create drugs for the project, she is assigned to give them to the Heartseed plant. Yuka gets annoyed with Anna's overjoyed attitude and her need to correct her on the name, "Cutie Aphrodite". In "Mikado", Yuka, Yayoi, and Rumi are watching the Heartseed plant when Yayoi notices it glowing and changing colors. Yuka runs out of the room to get Kitano. Caged Wonderland Yuka looks at an angel in disgust and asks about. Junko tells her and Yayoi about the history of angels. Afterwards, Yuka asks about the progress of the Angel Project. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Diaries Yuka is seen assisting Kitano and Etsuko with some of the experiments in Project Tadpole at Chou Mori. Relationships Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Yuka adores her boss, Kitano. He first introduced her to the Tadpole Project when she made her give Chirin an injection. Ever since then, she follows Kitano around happily to do more experiments on Chirin. Yayoi Shiga Main Article: Yayoi Shiga It appears that Yuka doesn't have a high opinion about Yayoi. In fact, she thinks that her colleague is a complete slut. However, she doesn't blame her for wanting to sleep with Chirin. Chirin Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Yuka is overly fond of Chirin/Mikado. She went as far as to camp out at an internet cafe to meet him on Christmas. When she revealed the truth to him, Yuka fell into a joy that could compared to sexual arousal. She even wished that she could molest Mikado herself as well as doing more experiments. Koyuki Koyuki is Yuka's boyfriend. They have a normal relationship. According to Yuka, he's more kinkier than she is. When it comes time to study for exams, she will deny him sex until exams are over. Trivia * Yuka doesn't get a name until the season finale of Happy Wonderland. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Tandeki Group Category:Interns Category:Orderly